My Beautiful Ghost
by aries queenzha
Summary: Kata orang bijak, perbedaan itu hadir untuk saling melengkapi. Naruto tidak mengenalnya, lalu kenapa gadis itu memilih mengganggunya?/ "Siapa kau?" tidak tidak "Apa kau?" / "Kematian hanyalah benang tipis pemisah dimensi." NaruHina. Romance, Tragedy, DLDR. RnR.


Kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado cantik berwarna kuning dengan pita sewarna laut lepas itu terdekap erat di dadanya. Berjalan lurus di tengah jalanan kota Tokyo yang kali ini terlihat lebih lenggang dari biasanya, sambil melayangkan angan-angan jauh pada sosok berciri serupa dengan kulit luar bingkisannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk satu pulasan manis. Sang gadis lavender telah membulatkan tekad.

Hari ini, Hyuga Hinata, akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hinata sekali lagi melirik benda yang dia bawa. Sebuah kado berisi syal yang dirajutnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk menamatkan syal itu setelah melalui berbagai revisi. Sembari menaruh secuil harapan bahwa kali ini pemuda itu akan menyadari perasaan juga kehadirannya.

Tinggal beberapa belokan lagi rumah pemuda kuning itu akan terlihat. Hinata tiba di pinggir jalan raya terakhir sebelum mencapai rumah sang pemuda. Menunggu lampu hijau bagi para pejalan kaki agar bisa menyeberang. Namun, degupan jantung gadis itu semakin kencang seiring dengan semakin tipisnya jarak yang membentang. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayang-bayang dan senyum sejuta pesona milik sang pemuda bermata berlian. Kepala digelengkan kuat.

Pertama, dia harus mengenyahkan berbagai prasangka yang muncul di kepalanya perihal reaksi pemuda itu nanti. Kedua, detak jantungnya harus dinormalkan terlebih dahulu. Tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba dia mati mendadak karena serangan jantung.

Hinata sibuk sendiri, tanpa menyadari pejalan kaki lainnya sudah menyeberang lebih dulu. Oh, sudah hijau ternyata. Hinata segera mengambil langkah. Tanpa memperhitungkan kecepatan kendaraan yang melaju kencang di tengah jalanan.

Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, adegan yang sangat cepat, dan dalam sepersekian detik, kotak itu terhempas dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya dihantam keras sebuah sedan hitam berkecepatan tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

Darah segar mengalir deras melewati pelipis. Riuh sekitar mulai menajam namun luput di indra pendengaran. Samar-samar orang-orang di sana berteriak, mereka mendekat tapi terasa menjauh. Tampak berbagai raut ekspresi terukir di wajah mereka yang kini mengerubunginya.

"Na…Naru…" desisnya di sela menahan sakit.

Hinata merasakan pandangannya mengabur, aroma besi tajam yang harusnya bisa menyengat hidung tak lagi dia cium. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba jiwanya seolah tak sinkron lagi dengan tubuhnya. Matanya mengedip pelan beberapa kali tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu menariknya dengan paksa. Seolah akan merobek seluruh kulit dari tulangnya. Hinata memejamkan mata berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi saat dia ingin membukanya lagi… sudah tidak bisa.

Hyuga Hinata tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi dalam hidupnya yang sudah berakhir.

.

.

 **Warning: NaruHina, and the other slight pair. Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Hurt-comfort, and Bit of Horor. OOC. Rate T/T+.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kemiripan ide, saya tidak pernah membongkar arsip fict Naruto lagi, jadi bila ada kesamaan sungguh itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto, This fict belong to me.**

 **I don't get any profit for making this story.**

"Naruto-kun…" pemilik nama menoleh.

"Lihat, ini lucu sekali."

Fokusnya pada laptop teralihkan menuju seekor kura-kura kecil yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang- _ralat_ \- oleh gadis manis di belakang tubuhnya.

Menarik nafas, "Itu kura-kura Hinata, masukkan kembali ke tempatnya, Nanti dia bisa mati." Atensi kembali dipusatkan pada benda elektronik di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu." Hinata menurut dengan patuh, dimasukkannya kura-kura kecil itu ke rumahnya kembali, tapi tangannya masih belum puas bermain-main dengan sang binatang kecil.

"Hey, bolehkah ini jadi milikku?"

Sang lawan bicara hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar. Hinata merengut karena tak diperhatikan, tapi bibirnya yang mengerucut sekilas berubah tersenyum lagi setelah melihat sebuah mobil-mobilan berbahan kayu bertengger manis di atas meja pajangan.

Tangannya meraih benda itu tak sabar. Mata pucatnya walau samar namun nampak berkilat. Menyadari tak ada suara yang terdengar, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Eh…taruh…taruh…" Naruto bergegas meraih mobil mainan kesayangannya, tapi Hinata pandai mengelak.

"Tidak mau." Ujarnya sambil naik ke atas kasur di kamar Naruto.

"Hinata…jangan main-main, kemarikan sini." Naruto menyusul, Hinata menyembunyikannya dengan mendekap sang mainan.

Si pemilik belum menyerah, sedikit tak terima melihat mainan kesukaan diperlakukan sewenang-wenang. "Oke, oke, aku menyerah." Kedua tangan terangkat tanda mengaku kalah. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Mengeluarkan mobil-mobilan dari dekapan eratnya.

"Dapat!"

"Hey…!"

Sang mainan berhasil direbut, Naruto segera menaruhnya ke dalam laci dan menguncinya, mengabaikan protes Hinata dan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Naruto menegak ludah ketika aura suram terasa menguar dari sang gadis.

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau memberikannya, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kapan pun aku mau."

Kosakata nyaris hilang dari otak, Hinata memasuki mode seramnya. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hinata… dengar dulu, mainan ini pemberian-"

Tak menginginkan penjelasan. Sosok itu berbalik dan lenyap.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagus kalau Hinata tidak kembali. Tapi kalau gadis itu pergi begitu saja, artinya dia akan kembali dengan segudang permintaan.

 _Okaa-san…apa salahku, kenapa hantu itu memilihku untuk diganggu._

Pening. Naruto melempar diri ke kasur. Akalnya masih belum seratus persen menerima kehadiran Hinata secara irasional meski sudah satu bulan gadis manis itu menyelinap ke dalam hidupnya.

Semenjak hari itu.

.

 _Flashback_

.

Bunyi air kumur-kumur di wastafel kamar mandi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan. Padahal biasanya, suara bisingnya sendiri dia akui selalu mewarnai telinganya. Tapi ini sudah yang ketiga kali. Naruto pikir itu bukan suatu kebetulan atau bunga tidur semata.

Tidak mungkin kan gadis yang dia tidak kenal siapa selalu mendatangi mimpinya. Selama tiga malam berutur-turut pula.

"Naruto, cepat turun…! Sarapannya sudah siap. Nanti kau terlambat loh "

Pemuda itu bahkan lupa bahwa pagi ini hari senin dan dia harus sekolah.

"Iya Kaasan…" Naruto bergegas menyudahi ritual gosok gigi dan kumur listr*innya kemudian menyambar tas punggung dan menuruni lantai dua untuk sarapan bersama.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Naruto akan berangkat bersama Sasuke yang setiap hari tak absen menjemputnya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mereka sahabat baik dan kebetulan rumah mereka jaraknya tidak jauh.

"Hati-hati ya Nar, Sas…"

Kedua pria itu berpamitan pada orang tua Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto…" Baru saja keduanya hendak berjalan menuju kendaraan pribadi milik Sasuke, panggilan dari ayah Naruto menginterupsi pendengaran.

"Ada apa Tousan?" Naruto berbalik

"Tousan akan pergi ke luar kota selama satu bulan, jadi nanti jangan kaget kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah."

Naruto tercengang, "Kaasan ikut?"

Sang ibu mengangguk, "Kaasan harus menemani Tousanmu. Tidak apa-apa kan sendirian di rumah?" wanita berambut merah panjang itu menelisik wajah sang putra.

"Tenang saja, urusan rumah dan dapur sudah Kaasan tangani. Mbak Mina akan datang setiap pagi untuk beres-beres dan memasakkanmu makanan."

Bukan itu masalahnya, bukan itu.

"Lagipula kau kan sudah biasa sendirian di rumah. Bukan sekali dua kali kan Kaasan dan Tousan pergi bersama.

Ucapan ayahnya benar. Naruto tak masalah orang tuanya mau pergi ke mana saja, berdua saja, tanpa diajak. Toh dia bukan anak kecil yang merengek-rengek bila tidak diikutsertakan dalam kegiatan orang tuanya. Dia laki-laki, sudah besar, dan bisa mandiri. Hanya saja…

"Ya, tidak-apa, asal jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh ya." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kami berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati…"

Naruto tidak takut, yah… Mimpi itu pasti cuma kebetulan. Rasa diikuti itu pasti hanya perasaan Naruto saja. Tidak ada yang aneh… yah… samasekali tidak ada. Naruto berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa seorang gadis yang selalu berusaha melilitkan kain wol di lehernya hingga jalur pernafasannya tersendat, murni hanya bunga tidur belaka.

Naruto yang baru tiba di kelas dibuat kebingungan oleh atmosfer yang diciptakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka tampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius yang penuh intrik dan rahasia, seperti presenter infotainment. Rahasia tapi diumbar-umbar.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto bertanya singkat pada Rock Lee yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Sang pemuda yang dijuluki Si Alis Tebal pun langsung berbalik dengan pandangan melotot seolah itu pertanyaan paling konyol sedunia.

"Kau tidak tahu beritanya?" Kepalanya dicondongkan ke arah Naruto yang justru menggeleng.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu? Ketinggalan sekali."

Naruto malah mengendikkan bahu. Lee kembali menjelaskan dengan suara pelan namun menajam.

"Kau tahu gadis Hyuga dari kelas 12.C itu?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, tak satupun teman-temannya memiliki nama Hyuga. Oh ralat, ada dulu mantan seniornya tapi kini sudah lulus.

"Tidak"

Jidat tertepuk, "Itu loh… putri sulung keluarga Hiashi Hyuga, salah satu rekan bisnis ayahmu. Masa kau tidak tahu? Aku saja tahu." Lee mulai gregetan, dan ya ampun, siapa yang bertanya? Naruto tidak mengenal gadis itu, dia tidak ikut campur untuk mengetahui siapa saja rekan bisnins ayahnya, jadi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan beritanya. Justru yang diherankannya pria ini tahu siapa rekan bisnis siapa.

"Dia tewas tiga hari yang lalu di jalanan sekitar rumahmu. Kau sungguh tidak tahu? Keterlaluan sekali." Tangannya menyilang di depan dada, berlagak komat-kamit bak dia orang paling tahu segalanya.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu mau tidak mau cukup terkejut, walau dia tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu tapi dia turut berbelasungkawa atas kematiannya.

"Padahal dia gadis yang cantik, baik, pintar… Tapi sayang."

Lee masih mengoceh panjang sementara Naruto mengangguk tak terlihat terlalu peduli, diambilnya ponsel yang sedari tadi mendiami saku celananya kemudian mulai memainkan game kesukaannya, _clash of clans._

"Orang seperti itu biasanya memang tidak berumur panjang. Semua sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan."

Sekali lagi Rock Lee menganga dengan ucapan Naruto kali ini, tumben-tumbenan kawannya yang satu itu bijaknya keluar.

Selain berita kematian gadis bermarga Hyuga itu, tak ada lagi kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto menjalani harinya yang biasa bersama teman-temannya. Dia pun berbagi perihal mimpinya kepada teman-temannya. Tanggapan mereka pun sungguh membuat Naruto ingin melemparnya dengan meja terdekat.

"Wah… parah tu Nar, tidak mungkin itu kebetulan. Sampai tiga kali dengan tokoh dan cerita yang sama." Komentar Kiba.

"Menurutku juga tidak mungkin. Aneh saja, oh atau jangan-jangan dia teman lamamu yang ingin menagih hutang tapi sudah kau lupakan. Makanya dia mengingatkan lewat mimpi."

Komentar tidak penting, Naruto memijat pelipis. "Jangan ngawur Lee."

Kelima pemuda di sana terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?" kali ini Sasuke yang buka suara.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, tapi jujur saja. Wajahnya sedikit tidak asing."

Pemuda bergaya rambut mirip nanas yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

"Kemungkinannya ada dua. Pertama itu hanya bunga tidur, walau janggal karena selalu konsisten. Kedua, gadis itu memang nyata, dan ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan darimu."

Keempat pasang mata menatapnya seketika. Objek tatapan malah meregangkan badan santai.

"Itu menurutku sih, jadi sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kalau gadis itu datang lagi ke mimpimu nanti malam, berarti ada yang tidak beres."

Sang pengadu mengangguk paham. Artinya dia hanya perlu menunggu hingga nanti malam. Semoga gadis misterius itu tidak mampir-mampir lagi dalam tidurnya.

Sore itu Naruto berjalan pulang sendirian, toh jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak jauh. Biasanya sih dia akan menumpangi mobil Sasuke, tapi sahabat ravennya itu masih setia menunggu sekolah, ada kegiatan katanya. Jadilah Naruto pulang sendiri.

Di bawah langit jingga, dengan pemandangan mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ujung timur, dan jalan raya yang mulai diisi kendaraan berlalu lalang. Kaki Naruto terus melangkah pasti. Raganya memang tengah berjalan, namun pikiran pemuda bersurai kuning itu ada di tempat lain. Hingga hembusan semilir angin menyadarkan lamunannya. Dan…

Bruk…!

Naruto terkesiap, dia merasa tengah menabrak punggung seseorang, tapi di depannya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Langkah kaki dipercepat. Angin itu berhembus lagi, menyentuh tengkuk. Naruto mulai merinding, kecepatan kakinya hampir menyaingi laju sepeda. Harapan Naruto hanya segera sampai rumah.

Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, entah apa yang mendorongnya. Tengokan pertama, masih sepi. Tengokan kedua juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Naruto menarik nafas lega, sebelum sebuah tangan lentik nan pucat menyentuh bahunya.

Terkesiap. Pemuda itu pelan-pelan menghadap ke belakang, dengan gerakan patah-patah matanya berhasil melihat siapa si pemilik tangan.

Dijumpainya seorang perempuan berambut panjang lurus sepinggang, dengan poni menjuntai nyaris menutupi irisnya yang berwarna lavender.

Cantik, bisik Naruto tanpa sadar.

Tangan itu dialih tempatkan, sepertinya gadis ini normal, Naruto berpikir tidak masalah pulang bersama sambil mengobrol sebentar. Sepertinya kabel otak pemuda itu belum tersambung dengan benar.

"Hey, sendirian?"

Naruto menyamakan langkah, lawan bicara hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama?" Sok ramah, yang didapati lagi-lagi hanya anggukan kecil.

"Oh ya, rumahmu di mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Naruto masih berujar normal, menanti jawaban dari sang gadis yang terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu berhenti, mau tidak mau Naruto juga berhenti. Trotoar bagi pejalan kaki itu terasa sunyi. Sang gadis menoleh ke samping kiri di mana Naruto berada. Menatap dalam pada sang pemuda. Naruto mulai merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini, di mana dia pernah melihatnya?

Oh astaga! Tersentak. Kabel otaknya baru tersambung.

Dia…dia…

Naruto nyaris tak mampu berkedip, sementara Gadis di hadapannya sudah menghilang.

Kalau saja Naruto sudah menanggalkan rasa malunya, mungkin dia akan berteriak. Tapi ini tempat umum, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi lokasi pertemuannya dengan sang gadis. Gadis yang menghantui mimpinya selama tiga malam.

Kakinya dengan cepat membawanya menuju rumah. Pintu dibanting dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Tak lupa dikunci supaya Naruto merasa aman. Mengurut dada lega, Naruto bermaksud merebahkan diri menuju sofa.

Berselonjor di atas kursi busa panjang, Naruto tiduran beralaskan lengan, dengan mata masih terpejam, tangannya menggapai-gapai benda persegi panjang di atas meja guna menyalakan televisi untuk mengisi keheningan.

Remote belum berhasil ditemukan, suara tv sudah menggelegar.

Kaget, tubuhnya langsung duduk menegak, dan Naruto kehilangan kosakata ketika melihat sang gadis misterius duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai"

Semanis apapun kata itu terucap, di telinga Naruto terdengar seseram suara burung gagak. Masalahnya pintu sudah dia kunci, lalu bagaimana cara gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Oh ralat, apa sebenarnya dia?

Belum sempat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikirannya terjawab. Naruto, 17 tahun, jatuh tak sadarkan diri di rumahnya.

.

Mata biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali, samar-samar penglihatannya hanya berisi langit-laqngit kamar. Naruto duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Berusaha berpikir jernih tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, kalau saja wajah gadis itu lagi-lagi tak memenuhi jangkauan pandangnya.

Naruto terlonjak mundur, hampir kepalanya berciuman dengan tembok.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" sejak kapan Naruto kena gagap.

Gadis itu mendekat, duduk di pinggir ranjang, menyentuh pipi Naruto, Hey berani sekali. Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak-tidak…" ditariknya nafas panjang, "Kau ini…apa?"

 _End of flashback_

.

Hinata tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya saat itu. Dia seolah ingin Naruto menerka sendiri, siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan yah… Naruto belum tahu jawabannya hingga sekarang, namun satu hal yang pasti. Hinata tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **A/N**

 **How do you think minna? Should I continue this fict?**

 **Review please…**

.

.


End file.
